The Curse of Black Heart
by Charger69
Summary: Au. After the death of his mother in Boston. Will goes looking for his father in the Caribbean. Only to find Jack Sparrow a friend of his father. Only to told his father is on his deathbed after being mortally wounded during attempted mutiny. Now Twelve years later when attempting to kidnap the Governor of Boston's daughter. Will comes face to face with man that killed his father.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I don't own anything besides the plot.**_

_**Summary:**__ Au. After the death of his mother in Boston. Will goes looking for his father in the Caribbean. Only to find Jack Sparrow a friend of his father. Only to told his father is on his deathbed after being mortally wounded during attempted mutiny. _

**Author's Note. This story is semi based off Assassins Creed Three.**

Chapter 1

Jack was like father figure to me. No more like a brother. He knew what it was like to lose ones parents at such a young age as I had. By the time I reached the age of eight I had lost both my parents within months of each other.

It had been my father's dying wish that I be placed in Jack's care until I was of the age of twenty. Jack whom was fifteen years my senior was more like an older brother to me. Now twelve years on. I had grown into man I thought my parents had wanted me to be.

I was what people considered a bastard child. My mother and father had never married and never could seeing as my mother was full-bloodied Mohawk.

I stood at bow of the Black Pearl watching as my hometown of Boston came into view. I glanced behind me to the door of Jack's cabin. Jack most likely was sleeping off another hang over.

"Whelp" I heard someone groan as the walked up onto the main deck. I chuckled to myself when I caught sight of Jack.

"Jack still after twelve years you call me Whelp" I said smirking on Jack's expense. The amount of times Jack had gotten me almost killed on missions of wealth this was just a little payback.

"Shut up. No will likes a smart." Jack said mid way and stopped and rushed to the railing to wrench up the contents of his stomach. Normally it was only Jack and I whom where the only ones standing after a heavy night on the rum.

"You where saying oh wise, great and infamous Captain Sparrow." I said leaning back against the railing next to him.

"I was saying that we need to discuss the plan," Jack said coming up for air. I shook my head. I was somewhat like Jack and Gibbs in the face I was a heavy drinker.

"Ah yes the plan that involves kidnapping the daughter of Governor of Boston and may I mention it to you once more Jack the granddaughter of the Governor of Port Royal they call 'The Bulldog'." I said something think how in the world Jack Sparrow wasn't dead already.

"Yea as you've so kindly pointed out. May I say fourteen times since we left Tortuga" Jack sneered in mock anger.

"Well if you wished to get yourself hanged whom am I to stop you" I said walking away to towards the hatch that lead below decks. The corridors and hallways to my cabin seemed like the dark corridors of my soul and the darkness that lay within there,

The cabin had once been my father's was now mine. I sat down in the old chair, which creaked in protest as I sat down. I pulled an old warn journal that had belonged to my father before his untimely death twelve years ago.

_ 1755_

_Tomorrow was my dear son's third birthday. I was a bastard for leaving the way I did. When we had been told I was to be a father I had run like a coward with his tail between ones legs. I do not blame my son whom I don't know the name of hates me for the rest of his life._

_I had a wife and sons back in England. My dear god I was truly a bastard. I had a child t a woman that was not my wife. My boys Nathan and Joshua. I pray never find out how much their father was of a monster or bastard I am._

I shut my father's journal. The bastard. He had another family he had abounded like he had me and my mother.

I held my anger and disgust in as much as I could as I walked to the upper deck to find Jack. Once up on deck I scanned the deck looking for any sigh of Jack. No such luck. I walked towards his cabin.

Most of the crew could see what kind of mood I was in and quickly moved out of the way.

I savagely opened the door to Jack's cabin and slammed it such so hard I though it had fallen off its hinges.

"Jack did you know" I growled. Jack who for the most part was searching for something under his desk had banged his head on the desk.

"Know what Dear William" Jack replied appearing from under his desk rubbing the tender spot on his skull where he had wacked it rather hard on the underside of the desk.

"That my father had another family in England. And the fact I have two older half brothers is there anything else I don't know about" I asked as calmly as I could. The look on Jack's face said it all.

"Will. It is true that you have older half brothers and a younger sister. Bill went back to her. When she found out about you she was furious and kicked him out. Your brothers Nathan and Joshua don't know as far as I know that you exist." Jack explained what my father should have told me so many years before.

"Younger sister what are on about" I asked, Jack sighed and dug around in one of the draws in his desk for a bottle of rum

"She was born about six months after he for the last time." Jack said handing me the bottle of rum.

**Boston Docks **

Elizabeth Swann stood beside her father waiting for the arrival of her childhood friend Kelly Fitzpatrick. Kelly's grandfather Lord Walter James Fitzpatrick was an old friend of both Elizabeth's father and grandfather

The ship they where traveling on. The St Esmeralda was on her first maiden voyage from Portsmouth to Boston. The man her father held in high regard. Captain James Norringtion stood beside them awaiting the St Esmeralda to dock in the port of Boston.

Elizabeth glanced over at her older brother who stood in Navel Uniform. Alexander Weatherby Swan stood tall in uniform. Her younger brothers Thomas and Benjamin stood beside them. Her younger sister and mother where accompanying Kelly, Kelly's two older brothers, grandfather and grandmother.

A ship caught her attention it wasn't the St Esmeralda. It was all black except for the sails which where white and it sailed the British flag atop its mast. It had just docked. A young man caught her attention. He was in his early twenties.

Even from a distance. Elizabeth could tell he was handsome. He wore black boots, breeches; his shirt was red and covered by a leather vest. A large black overcoat covered him in the harsh early December morning.

His tricorn hat covered his long dark hair, which was tied back like most of the male population of Boston in a ponytail.

"Elizabeth" Her father's voice broke her from her daydream. The St Esmeralda was entering the bay of Boston. Her sails where crisp white. It was a truly beautiful ship. Like most passenger ships these days she carried cannons to protect her self against attacks from pirates and the like.

Elizabeth found herself drawn to the man she had seen earlier. He was speaking with a man just about an inch or two shorter then him. She studied his appearance. He was truly handsome then most men she had seen.

A tattoo on the back of neck was peaking out from under his overcoat and shirt. It was hard to tell what sort of tattoo it was. His shoulders where broad and somewhat thickly muscled.

He was thin but lean and muscular in appearance anyway. Her brothers where deep in conversation as the cargo was being unloaded from the St Esmeralda.

"Lizzie" A familiar voice caught her attention. Elizabeth turned back to see her oldest and best friend Kelly Fitzpatrick rushing down the gangway onto the docks.

"Woman always emotional. It is us men that have more brains. Now Little brother may I remind you never to get involved with the likes of women." Nathan, Kelly's older brother quipped to his younger brother Joshua or Josh

"My dear son it is us woman who have more rational though then you men" Rebecca Kelly's mother replied biting back at her oldest son.

"Now if you where a gentleman that I raised both you and Joshua to be. Go and help Alexander, Thomas and Benjamin collect our luggage" Rebecca ordered her only two sons. It had been many years since her husband well ex husband Bill Turner had left.

He had been unfaithful to her by having a child with another woman. Nathan had been eight and Joshua was four when their father had left for good.

**_Author's Note reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I don't own anything besides the plot.**_

_**Summary:**__ Au. After the death of his mother in Boston. Will goes looking for his father in the Caribbean. Only to find Jack Sparrow a friend of his father. Only to told his father is on his deathbed after being mortally wounded during attempted mutiny. _

**Author's Note. This story is semi based off Assassins Creed Three.**

Chapter 2

It had been half and hour's ride by carriage to the manor. The boys had ridden their own horses to the manor while a buckboard was delivering their luggage to the manor.

"Mother do you mind if Elizabeth and myself go riding later " Kelly asked, it had been ten years since the two old friends had seen each other.

"I don't see why not Kelly. Perhaps your brothers could join you just in case something happens dear" Rebecca said glancing out the small window of the carriage as climbed up the steep hill to the manor.

**Mean While Green Dragon Tavern **

Jack had paid for two rooms one for myself and one for him. Gibbs and the crew where told to stay out of sight until they where told other wise. I walked down the old stairs to the main floor of the Tavern.

I walked towards the bar. Jack and myself where under assumed names. Jack went the name of Jack O'Connell while I kept my own name of Turner.

"What can I get yea?" The barkeeper asked cleaning a mug. I looked up at the upper floor when I heard the sounds of giggling from Jack's room.

"Can yea tell me where I can buy horse and gear," I asked, the barkeeper was familiar. Then I remember who he was. When I was a child I would pickpockets in the Tavern. This tavern to be precise

"Man by the name McCredie owns a sable down the street. If you're lookin for sword, pistols and the like best try Harrison's General Store down by the docks." He said placing the now clean mug down on the bar and picked up another.

"Thanks" I said as walked towards the tavern door.

"Were you thinking your going whelp? I remember you. Your mother was the Mohawken bitch that me and few lads fucked real good. " The man sneered I remembered this bastrad he and his mates had raped and beaten my mother so badly that she had died within a few hours after I had found her.

"Yea she must have been a good fuck as you raped without any mercy. I held her as she laying dying you bastard" I growled pulling my sword from its scabbard I was not thinking rationally. All self control and rational though had gone out the window as soon as the mongrel had opened his big mouth.

"Well there's only one of you and five of us. Yea thin yea tough ha Whelp." He sneered as his mates approached from all directions.

"Never underestimate someone just by the looks of them" I warned as they all armed themselves with their respected weaponry

After years of naval warfare. One could predict what his opposition was going to do. One of his friends wielding a tomahawk and a carving knife came at me from behind. I deflected his first over cut blow with the tomahawk and brought the flat side of the sword down hard on his right hand.

I kicked him back and parried another sword and punched him in the face. Jack and woman that was keeping him company could hear the sound of metal on metal and tables and various other objects being broken.

_'Blood Whelp! Him and his bloody Scottish temper. This is why I can take that bloody whelp anywhere.' _ Jack silently cursed his friend for ruining his 'lovely' time with Evelyn or whatever her name was.

"Were yea goin darling" Evelyn asked as Jack pulled on his shirt and boots before grabbing his sword and pistol.

Jack opened the door and rushed down the hallway. Evelyn for her part was only dressed in her night shift. Jack stopped at the railing of the upper floor. He stopped Will fighting off two men. Another was approaching Will from behind him with a chair.

_'I don't think so mate' _Jack though as he grabbed three empty bottles of rum. He took careful aim and threw the empty bottle

If Jack was thinking clearly he could remember two similar occasions when he and Will had been involved in a full-scale bar brawl.

I glanced over my shoulder as a man holding a chair with ever intension of hitting me over the head with slumped to the ground. Jack jumping over the railing and landing on the table below the railing.

Almost out of nowhere two other men helped us fight off six men. The larger of the two men smashed an empty bottle of rum over a man's head.

I hit one of them rather hard in the face with my sword hand. His nose broke and cracked from the large and hard force I had hit him with.

'You'll pay for that yu bastard' He said wiping the blood from his broken nose. I just smirked and parried another on of his overcut sword swings.

I ducked under his intended sword swing. I tackled him rather hard. Pushing him and myself threw the window of the tavern.

**Doncaster Street Near Green Dragon Tavern. **

Elizabeth and Kelly had sunk out of the manor to explore the streets of Boston. Elizabeth and Kelly where almost bowled over by a group of Redcoat Marines as they rushed down the street.

They both looked up the street to see what the commotion was about. Elizabeth and Kelly gasped as two men came through the window of the tavern nearest them.

The man atop the other was same man she had seen at the docks earlier that day. The two men rolled in the dirt. Both trying to gain the upper hand over the other.

The other man was on top of the man that Elizabeth had seen at the docks earlier today was about hit him when. The man below him head-butted him rather hard. The man drew back in pain.

Redcoats had stormed into the tavern and where trying to break up the commotion.

'HEY YOU STOP' a redcoat yelled spotting the man she had seen earlier. The man in question replacing his sword in its scabbard and took off running. A group of ten redcoats took off after him.

As nine men were escorted in the chains and shackles out of the Tavern. James Norringtion arrived astride his dark bay gelding with Admiral Walters.

"Miss Swann what are doing here? Miss Fitzpatrick." Norringtion said acknowledging that Kelly was standing beside Elizabeth.

"Captain Norringtion. We were just on our way to livery stable to collect our horses." Elizabeth shot back as nicely as she could.

"Admiral. Is it all right if I take my leave from you and escort Miss Swann and Miss Fitzpatrick to McCredie's?" Norringtion asked his superior. Walters was a man of far complexion. His dark brown almost black like hair was starting to grey with his age.

"Of course Captain. Meet back at the fort in an hour. Good day ladies" The Admiral said tipping his hat before nudging his liver chestnut mare onwards.

**Mathieson's Road Tavern. Three Miles west of Boston. **

I had managed to lose the group of redcoats after me quite easily. I had slipped back to the Green Dragon and had paid for the damages from my purse of money. I gather my belongings and Jack's.

It had begun to rain about twenty minutes ago. I pulled on my long black leather overcoat. I walked out into the purring rain to the stable and blacksmith shop.

"Daniel tend to this man" Who I took to be the head stable hand, said to lanky boy of about sixteen.

"Ah. How can I um help you ah sir?" He said shyly as I stood there towering over him.

"What's the best horse you have here? I'll pay top dollar," I said, the boy noticed the scar on my chin that ran through my beard.

The boy showed the various horses. I checked them over looking for any inconsistences with them. One caught my attention he was larger then the other horses and much more taller and muscular.

"What's the story with this one" I said as we approached its stall of sorts. It looked at me curiously with its dark brown eyes almost black like his coat.

"He's a rouge. No sane man would buy that thing," A voice said from behind us. I turned to face whomever it was.

"Then I'll take him your hands for ten shilling no more." I said holding out the money for the man.

"Done. I maybe able to buy some good bloodstock instead of these half rouges. " He said shacking my hand. The boy Daniel fetched a saddle and the like for me.

I tightened the girth and checked the various straps on the saddle. I didn't know where Jack was. I paid the keeper of the tavern for the room. I was heading up into the mountains to find my mother tribe.

It was early December the snow was falling lightly but enough to make it difficult to navigate the path or road.

I was resting my horse when I heard yelling for help and galloping horses getting closer. One horse thundered past us a dark bay was giving chase. The rider of the otter control dark grey was trying to gain control of the horse

I slipped the rein over Arrow's head and swung myself up into the saddle. I dug my heels into his withers he understood what I wanted him to do.

'Come on boy' I said slapping him either side with the lose rein I held. Arrow picked up his pass and began to close the gap between the run away horse and us. Arrow shot passed the dark bay and was closing the gap between him and the dark grey horse.

I grabbed a hold of the reins of the dark grey. Both Arrow and the dark grey began to slow to a halt.

**_Author's Note reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Smithy Will and Elizabeth are defiantly not related in anyway_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: I don't own anything besides the plot.**_

_**Summary:**__ Au. After the death of his mother in Boston. Will goes looking for his father in the Caribbean. Only to find Jack Sparrow a friend of his father. Only to told his father is on his deathbed after being mortally wounded during attempted mutiny. _

**Author's Note. This story is semi based off Assassins Creed Three.**

Chapter 3

Jack collected his effects after a night in the cells Fort Boston. Where the whelp was anyone's guess. Jack had not seen him throw into any cells at the Fort so he most have escaped.

The sound of two or more horses getting closure to the fort. Jack turned his head saw a tall rider on a large muscular black stallion leading a bay that was in equal size and strengthen.

"Have a nice sobering night then Jack" A familiar voice rang through the early morning light.

"That's the last time I help you with anything Turner" Jack muttered darkly glaring at his best mate and first mate.

"Yea. Yea. We got a lot of ground today Sparrow. I have an old friend I want to drop in on," I said holding the reins of his bay gelding. Jack said nothing as he attempted to gain control of the horse.

It was a good day and a half ride to O'Hare estate. Angus O'Hare had taken my mother and I in when I was four. Jack was lagging behind at a stead walk. I glanced behind me to see Jack attempting to controls his horse as it went around in circles.

I snorted to myself with laughter at his expense. I turned Arrow around and cantered towards Jack and his rouge gelding.

"Need some help there Jack?" I asked smirking as I stopped Arrow and watched in amusement.

"Shut up Turner. And bloody well give me a hand controlling this beast" Jack growled at me. Even after twelve years Jack Sparrow would never stop surprising me with his stupidity.

How I will never know. How Jack had managed to get his stirrup caught in the mane of his horse and was hanging up side down like a bat.

"Well you truly have been outsmarted by a horse now the less. Now I thought the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl was smarter then a horse. How wrong I was." I said mocking Jack. Jack glared up at me from he hung upside down.

"Oh Shut Up And Stop Gloating. And help me will yea Whelp" Jack said stressing the word 'whelp' just to get back at me.

"All you had to do was ask Jack" I said matter of fact. I slipped off of Arrow and held onto the reins of Jack's bay gelding. Jack managed to detangle himself from his horse's mane.

**Governor of Boston's Manor Two days Later. **

Elizabeth looked up from her latest pirate novel. Her oldest friend had been like a changed lion the past two days. Kelly had met the rather dashing quite handsome Frederick Mason son of Lord Horace and Lady Penelope Mason.

Though Elizabeth could never understand her friend fascination with Frederick. Yes he was handsome but he was more like his mother it was uncanny. Lady Mason. Was a royal first class snob? Her and two of her daughters Celica and Mildred where Boston's biggest gossips in the upper circle of society. Her only daughter whom was not as stuck up and snobby as her was Emma Mason.

Emma was a good friend of Elizabeth's but not a close or dear friend. It felt strange for Elizabeth to have her mother back in her life after ten years of separation. And a younger sibling that had only been a baby when they had parted ways ten years ago.

Her thoughts drifted to the man that had saved her life. A snake had spooked her horse. He had taken off at lighting speed. If hadn't been for that man. She may have been thrown from her horse.

"Kelly if you are going to stare at the clock all day could please do it not more discretely. Instead of acting like a phatic love struck little girl wait for her prince charming" Elizabeth said sarcastically and jokingly.

"Just because you can't find your own suitor Lizzie doesn't mean you have to mock mine. And I am not acting like a 'love struck little girl' as you so kindly put it Lizzie" Kelly said in mock anger.

"If you wish to wait around for a hopeless fool like Frederick Mason that is your choice." Elizabeth said picking up her novel and continued on from where she had stopped reading earlier.

The main hero in the novel was much like the man she had met a few times in the last week or so. The main female character in the novel Ellen was always a damsel in distress so far.

For her part Kelly Fitzpatrick thoughts drifted not to that of Frederick Mason but to the man that had rescued Elizabeth three days earlier. Something seemed so familiar about him.

His eyes where the same dark brown almost black as her father. Pirates had killed a father she had been told before she had been born. Her brother Nathan had given the small portati of her father to her.

Nathan was the oldest and remembered more of their father then she or Josh. The front door burst open and poor Wilfred the man was almost bowled over by Kelly's two older brothers and Elizabeth two younger brothers Thomas and Benjamin.

The boys where laughing and joking around as the walked by the sitting room. Kelly turned her attention to the clock. Lord and Lady Mason where coming dinner with the Governor and his family.

**Atlantic Ocean. Four Day's sail South West of Boston. **

The HMS Botanic was making good steady time. Captain Francis 'Black Heart' Benson stared into the darkening horizon. Pirates called him' Black Heart'. A bloodthirsty pirate hunter.

His sister Kathleen had adjoined an invitation to him. To come to the Governor's annually ball which was thrown early to mid June. Being the Governor of Boston's brother in law had its advantages.

For the past fifteen years he had been attempting to catch the allusive and infamous Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. He had almost seceded once in capturing Sparrow and his crew.

But thanks to Sparrow's first mate he now had a scar on his face that ran though his left eye. From the rumors he had heard. Sparrow's first mate had produced a bastard son. Who had taken over his father's job as first mate?

The bastard son would pay for his father's foolishness instead. He had waited twelve years to get his revenge on the man that had taken his left eye and had left him scared for life.

He had met his nieces and nephews a few times before Kathleen's husband had taken the position as Governor of Boston. His eldest nephew had entered the services of the Royal Navy just a year ago.

**Governor of Boston's Manor: Two Days Later.**

'I am not a child anymore Father' It seemed more like a daily ritual for Weatherby and his eldest daughter to be at each other's throats.

Kelly looked up from her book she had been attempting to read for the last hour. But Elizabeth and her father where exchanging heated words as they did almost everyday. Kelly had often wondered what her own father had been like.

Nathan and Josh spoke very rarely of her father to her. Her mother was the most-tight lipped about her deceased father. Had he done something to impugn the honor of the family?

What ever he had done it had been quite bad that never spoke or utter a word about her dead father. Weatherby was a sergeant father to her. But it wasn't the same. Kelly had no idea what it was like to have a father-daughter relationship. Though Elizabeth gave her father a few grey hairs everyday, she didn't love him any less.

Kelly was much more closer to her older brothers then her mother and other family members. All she knew about her father was his name had been William but he had preferred to be called Bill instead.

His last name had been Turner and had been in either the Navy or a Merchant Ship Captain.

"Must I tell you time I wish to breathe or perhaps pass wind" Kelly smiled behind her book at her oldest friend's words.

It was no such secret that Elizabeth had a fiery temper on her. She hated to be treated as if she was made of China. From what Kelly had gathered so far in the six days she had been here Elizabeth hated anything to do with Priority and the rules that where imposed on the young men and women of the upper class.

'Elizabeth will you just listen' Her father growled after his willful older daughter. Elizabeth muttered under her breathe as she passed the front sitting room where Kelly sat reading or attempting to read it.

"Let her go Weatherby. I'll speak with her in an hour when she's clamed down." Kathleen said half scolding her husband for anger their eldest daughter the way he had.

**Boston Six Hours Later**

Elizabeth had made up her mind to leave the manor for a time. She had enough of her father dictating what she could and couldn't do. She wanted a complete differently life from the one she had.

It was nearing midnight at least that was she could tell by the darkening sky. She reached McCredie's faster then she though she banged on the door of the stable.

'Miss Swann what are yea doin her at this hour of the night' Jonathon McCredie asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry if I get you in trouble Jon but I need my horse saddle and quickly. " Elizabeth pleaded it seemed to work. Three minutes later her horse was saddled and was being lead out of the stable for her.

**_Author's Note reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to Smithy who gave me the idea for this chapter. _**


End file.
